Jade teaches Tori a video game
by graciemae172
Summary: Jade teaches Tori how to play a certain video game. What Happens? :) I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS.


Tori walked back into her and Jade's new apartment they just moved into together. She was home from her job, it was easy really, just a little nursery and her job finished at midday.

"Hey..Babe?" Tori called to see if her girlfriend was home. "In here baby!" Jade shouted through the door, she was in their bedroom, when Tori walked in, she smiled Jade was playing the Xbox, on Call Of Duty.

"Hey Cutie." She told Tori with a smile. "Hey gorgeous...really, COD: Black ops 2? Again!?" Tori asked, she wondered to herself how people don't get bored playing the same game over and over. But to be honest, she just didn't get the game because every time she played it she got killed straight away.

Jade patted on her legs for Tori to come and sit with her, Tori did, she just plopped down onto Jade's lap with all her weight. Jade didn't mind, as Tori was super light. Jade paused her game for a moment and kissed Tori on the lips, before handing her the controller to allow her to have a go. "Ohh but Jade! I can't do it!" Tori moaned as she got killed in the game by a throwing knife. "It's okay baby, i will teach you. " Jade whispered in her girlfriends ear, and kissed her temple, which Tori just found plain sexy. "Love you miss sexy" Tori said and giggled out, but then growled because she lost the team deathmatch. "Love you too." Then Jade took the controller and went on One-on-One, and grabbed the other controller so they could play together.

"Okay so it's the right back trigger to shoot." Jade told Tori all of the controls for the game. "Okay babe, 3 , 2 , 1 , Goooo!" They ran around nuke town, Tori had her tongue stuck out the face she made when she was concentrating, but Jade found it easy so she was just making the face she always had. Jade's arms were wrapped around Tori's waist with the controller in her arms and Tori was still sat on her lap, Jade kept her head on her girlfriends shoulder so she could see.

Jade let Tori kill her most times, mainly because she liked seeing the whole of Tori's face brighten up when she got a kill, but as soon as Tori was killed she would say "Shit" or "Dang it" or "aww crap." Which Jade secretly thought was adorable.

They had a few games and before they knew it, it was 8pm. "Wow! Where did the time go?" Tori asked. "Yeah. Im hungry." Jade replied. Then Tori stood up and said: "Don't worry, i'm gonna go order some pizza." The girls gave eachother a big heated kiss before Jade let Tori go and order it.

A few hours later the pizza was eaten and they were both sitting on the couch watching the walking dead. Jade looked over at Tori and saw her asleep, she just thought it was so cute, she wrapped Vega up in a big fluffy blanket.

Tori was the first to wake up the next day, they were still on the couch together, her head was on Jade's lap and her feet were tucked up near her stomach. So basically Tori took all the room and left Jade with hardly any. Tori smiled, she thought to herself how lucky she was to be waking up and her first sight to be the love of her life.

Around 40 minutes later Jade woke up, she smelt cooking bacon coming from the kitchen and smiled, she got straight up and walked in there, and grabbed Tori from behind making her jump a little. "Oh Jade! You made me jump!" Tori turned around in Jade's arms, and saw her puppy dog eyes and bottom lip sticking out. "Im sowwy Tooorrr..." Tori had to admit, she found Jade so cute when she done that, and she was very cute anyway. "Aww its okay Jadey...you look so adoracuteiful." Tori giggled when Jade made a confused look. "I made the word up, it's a mix between adorable, cute, and beautiful." Tori tapped Jade on the nose and then kissed her forehead. "Ohhh...i like it" Jade thought she might even use the word herself. "I made you some breakfast." Tori said, and held a plate out to Jade, it was a bacon sandwich with ketchup, just how Jade loved it, it was better than perfection. "Thanks babe." Jade took the heart-shaped sandwich, and ate it, probably in under 2 minutes. "Did you even taste that?!" Tori teased and smiled at Jade.

"God I love you Tor, I dont know what i would do without you..." Jade whispered to Tori then winked at her, she knew it turned Tori on when she whispered.

However, Tori somehow didn't show the fact that she was completely turned on and ready for a good time by saying : "Probably not have an awesome breakfast." Tori was suprised at herself, keeping herself under control and not giving Jade a huge kiss, because she knew it would just get more and more worse and in the end they would just end up in bed again with no clothes. "And...I love you too." Tori gave Jade a light kiss on her pale cheek, before smacking her ass and walking off. She never stopped suprising Jade with the things she done, most things were just random, at random times.

With that Jade smiled and followed Tori into the bedroom, where the just ended up doing it anyway.


End file.
